


Victubia and chill

by Perilfirewolf



Category: Real Person Fiction, Youtube (RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Just cassual, Magic, Squint for septiplier, Victubia, at the bar, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perilfirewolf/pseuds/Perilfirewolf
Summary: Mark shows up at the late night bar to hang and gets what he wants. IDEK. Summary sucks I know.Victubia does not belong to me it belongs to Gabbi on deviant art, she is awesome.





	1. Chapter 1

Markiplier walked into the late night bar and looked around at the room full of patrons. As he glances around the room he noticed that most patrons where occupying the various tables around the room, there where surprisingly few people at the bar yet they all where lords he knew well. Mark walked up to the bar taking a stool next to his partner, Jacksepticeye, on his other side was lord Pewdiepie chatting with Cry.  
“Hey, Mark! Took ye long enough. Minx talkin’ with ye again?” Jack said loudly as usual.  
“Hiya Jack, sorry I took so long. Not exactly we got some new recruits and they got lost in the west wing, and of course as the head guard, I had to help track them down.”  
“Again? Isn’t that like, the third time this week.” Cry said, then as an afterthought “I told Minx that you should have maps of the place even if it’s just so the newbies can learn their way around easier.”  
“Fourth actually Cry, and I brought that up a few times as well but I guess she has her reasons.” Mark responded shrugging.  
“Seriously! The castle ain’t that big.” Jack said exasperated. Felix looked away stifling a laugh as was ken. Mark just rolled his eyes at them, after a moment cry cleared his throat from behind the bar catching everyone’s attention.  
“So, what’ll it be tonight Mark?” Mark raised his brow for a moment confused he then realised he was talking about drinks.  
“Oh um, I think I’ll take a mint fire tonight. No garnish please.”  
“Coming right up.” Cry said as bottles began to float from there places on the shelves behind him. Any one that you asked who had ever visited the late night bar would always say that seeing the vox bar tender work was mesmerising.


	2. Chapter 2

In Marks opinion the only one whose magic abilities that could come close to Cry’s was Jack’s, it was incredible, the little he saw was so …Alive. Although Jack rarely used his magic if he could help it, he never really explained why either, but Mark had no interest in pushing the matter. Mark had asked before and Jack had been rather clear he did not appreciate marks ‘prying’, Jack had apologized profusely later but mark had claim there was no need for it and that if jack didn’t want to divulge his reasons he had no need to. The sound of a glass being set down in front of him brought mark out of his thoughts, he looked up at Cry and gave a nod in thanks as he took a sip.  
“Excellent as always Cry”   
“Did you expect anything less Mark” Cry responded haughtily, as the eye on his mask winked at him.   
“Hmmmm well, you never know-” Seeing the eyes of cry’s mask narrow as cry leaned slightly forward from behind the bar, Mark stopped himself and chuckled nervously, he could hear Jack, Pewdie and Ken stifling chuckles in the background “of course I’m joking Cry, you have the best drinks in Victubia” As Cry leaned back and his mask returned to neutral, mark could faintly hear something being set down under the bar.  
“That’s better.” The smirk was clear in Cry’s voice. Mark had learned the hard way to stay on cry’s good side, and he really didn’t like that sound. After a moment of Cry smirking over Mark, Ken intervened.  
“Alright you two, that’s enough.” Mark discreetly breathed a sigh of relief wile Cry turned away from him.  
“Or what, hmmm?” Cry leered.  
“Is that a threat bartender?” Ken responded.  
“And if it is newsman?” Cry shot back. Then Jack stepped in.  
“Weren’t you just trying to cool them down Ken.” Jack shot then turned to Cry.  
“Seriously though, that’s enough.” Cry just looked at him for a moment, the eyes of his mask blinked, he squared his shoulders for a moment before relaxing again. Jack straightened slightly on his barstool as well before the tension that had been building in the air dissipated once again.  
“You have a point Jack. I’m sorry, to you as well Ken, I’m not sure what came over me.” Cry said turning back to Ken, just then Red vaulted into the bar with her tray, she gave Cry the order then turned to the others.  
“Oh, if it isn’t lord Mark, nice to see you showed up, I was beginning to think you wouldn’t.” She said smiling.   
“Of course I made it, lady Red. I’d never miss it. Just got delayed by an incident at the castle.” Mark responded good naturedly.  
“Order up, Red. Off you go.”


End file.
